Happy Days
by flyinhigh
Summary: SEQUEL TO BOYS, OK MAYBE MEN IN BLACK.Max and Fang end up happily ever after, until 15 years later.Nothing's never easy for Max. Then when Fang disappears she is left with two lovestruck teeangers and a quirky twin. So where's Fang?The world may never kno
1. Chapter 1

**HEY everyone! I finally got my profile thingy to work, so check it out. This is the sequel to Boys, ok maybe men in Black. I got enough people begging me (ok, maybe I was just bored) and so I wrote up this. I have the next chapter too, but I want to see how many people will actually want to read this. That means more than 5 reviews people! I'm really sorry I have to do that! Just so you know…**

**Max: 24**

**Fang: 24**

**Iggy: 24**

**Nudge: 21**

**Gazzy: 18**

**Angel: 16**

**Fang's POV**

I sure don't know much, but I do know that when Max screams, something bad is happening. Or something good, as in this case. Max is in the delivery room right now. I'm about to start freaking out pretty soon, so to keep my mind off things, I'm going to tell you about the past three years of my life.

Nudge got engaged a few months after Max and I got married. Although Max didn't quite approve of Jacob, anyone can see he loves Nudge. Nudge's wedding was in April, the year after ours. She and Jacob had only been married a year when Zane was born. Max actually cried when Nudge asked her to be Zane's godmother.

Jacob is now one of my best friends. He and I hang out with Zane every Saturday night when the whole flock gets together at Max's and mine house for dinner. Nudge, Max and Angel are busy gossiping in the kitchen. I never used to think Max was capable of gossip, but apparently super-hearing has advantages is places other than the School.

Gazzy's girlfriend Allie is pretty, with olive skin and dark hair like me. She's the same age as Gazzy, and they get along perfectly. She already knows what foods she can't feed him if she wants to be able to breathe the rest of the night.

Angel's the only one of the flock who hasn't been caught up in couple land yet. I don't _think _she minds, but I've never really been good with the whole emotion thing.

Max's scream brought me back from my little dream world. Everyone is here in the waiting room with me. And by everyone, I do mean everyone. Everyone would be defined as: Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Jacob, Zane, Gazzy, Allie, Angel, Bella, Edward, Alice, Max's mom, and Max's dad. Kind of crowed in here if you ask me.

Carlisle is the doctor taking care of Max. His perfection is making me nervous. Max screamed again, and I saw Angel wince as she heard Max's thoughts. A few minutes later Carlisle came out.

"Fang?" My heart jumped as I jumped up from my seat (**A/N That sounded funny!) **

"Max wants you to see her first." Dr. Carlisle said simply, gesturing to me to follow him. I took a deep breath as I followed him through swing doors to a room that smelled of soap, and was scary clean. I saw Max laying on the hospital bed, and ran over to her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not every day that you get to have the feeling of having your insides ripped apart by eagles' like that stupid guy in the Greek Myth…" Max smiled at me. She was still her sarcastic self. "I'm ok Fang. Just bored."

I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to Dr. Carlisle. "Is she ok?" Max scowled at me.

"She should be fine within a few minutes. Your son is anxious to be born!" Dr. Carlisle smiled at us. Just then Max gripped on to my hand so tightly I was afraid it was going to lose circulation.

"Oh boy." She gasped.

"Yup, it's the boy." Dr. Carlisle stated.

"No, I mean 'Oh boy' as in 'here it comes!' As in, like now!" Max gasped. Max squeezed my hand so hard I saw black dots appearing at the edge of my vision. Suddenly she let go. I heard Angel squealing in delight from the waiting room. I still was in a daze.

"Here's your son Fang!" Dr. Carlisle smiled at me as he handed me my son. I (the amazing Fang) almost cried right then and there. My son was so…small. And warm, and fragile. I carefully felt his back. Max was right, there were wings there. Little wings, but wings none the less.

I looked down to see Max smiling at me. She held out her arms and I carefully put the baby in them. Max looked so happy at that moment, it was hard to believe she was really the same Max I fell in love with years ago. I leaned down and kissed first my son's forehead, and then Max lightly. I was about to pull back from Max, but she mumbled a protest. Suddenly she grabbed my hand again.

"What is it Max?" I was very confused.

"I'm…not…done!" She gasped. I quickly yelled into the hallway, realizing Carlisle had left us alone. "Carlisle! We need you!" Max was now breathing heavily. I gently took my son out of her arms, afraid of him getting squashed. Carlisle burst through the door, with a look at Max's face, he quickly went over to her.

"What's…wrong…with…me?" Max gasped, trying hard to talk.

"I think we may have not predicted this right…oh." Carlisle smiled.

"What is it?" I roared at him, startling the baby I was cradling to my chest.

"Nothing bad, just…Max honey, you'll be done in a few more minutes."

"What?" Max gasped from her bed.

"I think you have another one coming yet." Oh wow.

"Don't…these…freaking…babies…ever…think…of…my…personal…comfort?" Max gasped. Carlisle just chuckled.

Wait second, Max just said babIES. As in plural. "You mean we are having freaking twins?" I gaped at Carlisle.

"Yeah, and took you freaking long enough to figure that out." Max glared at me.

"Well if someone hadn't wanted a freaking kid in the first place..." I shot back.

"Even if that kid happens to be freaking beautiful!" Max yelled at me, looking at the baby in my arms.

"Just like my freaking wife is!" I yelled back at her.

"Awww….I would same the same freaking thing about you but…" Max yelled at me.

"What? Are you saying I'm not freaking beautiful?" I yelled back at her.

"No, I'm saying its freaking weird to call guys beautiful, but you're freaking cute!" Max yelled at me. Just then Carlisle held up another baby.

"It's a freaking girl!" He smiled at us. "That was one unusual method of distracting the mother, but it worked!" Max smiled at me.

Carlisle held out the girl to Max. Max gently cradled her against her arm. I thought I saw a flash of black feathers on her back, but I couldn't be sure.

"We're just a freaking beautiful family." Max smiled at me.

Fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjf

**Hi everyone! Ok I have two questions here….**

**First of all, any ideas for names of Max's twins?**

**Second…should I write about the twins when their little, or skip to them being fifteen ish? Since you're reading this, I know you can see the little review button, and I'M COUNTING ON YOU TO PRESS IT!!! Sorry to sound so…possessed here, but I can't post until I get five reviews. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I'm off to spaz or do something educational. Basically the same thing.**

**FlyinHigh, Shay, Shay-La….ect. **


	2. Intertwined Fingers

**Hey everyone! I don't want to post a author's note as a chapter, so I'm doing it here. First of all, I really really really want to thank ****crazy.girl.with.wings ****for suggesting names. I'm going to use both of the names she suggested. Thanks so much!!!!! AND WE GOT FIVE REVIEWS!!! GOOD WORK PEEPS! Here's everyone that reviewed:**

**alex1jude, CITCAT826 , crazy.girl.with.wings, brebreisme (still love you!) mayniac( awesome name!) **

Max's POV **(two years later!!!!)**  
I smiled as Evangeline climbed into my lap.

"Hi baby." I cooed to her. Fang looked up from the Newspaper he was reading to raise his eyebrows at me. I scowled at him.

"I'm talking to our daughter, not you. You…pig." Fang smiled, as he knew what I wanted to call him.

"Mama?" Evangeline looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Yeah honey?" I stroked her midnight dark hair.

"Where's Ta-ta-talon?" I smiled as she stumbled over her brother's name. Before I could respond, a little bundle of blond hair burst into the living room.

"HERE!" He giggled, nearly falling to the floor in laughter. He moved silently, just like his father. I still couldn't figure out if this was a good or a bad thing. Fang put his newspaper down on the table as his son came barreling into his arms.

"Hi Daddy!" He squealed, winding his arms around Fang's neck. I would have expected Fang to be uncomfortable with all this touchiness of a family, but he proved me wrong when the twins were born. Fang laughed as he wrapped Talon up in his arms. Nudge came in through the front door of the town home we lived in.

"Hey everyone! Where are you guys?" Nudge called into the house, balancing Zane on her hip. The little guy was almost 3 and a half, but Nudge was so skinny, she had to work out for months to be able to carry him around the house.

"In here Nudge." I called as Evangeline squirmed on my lap. "Where's Jacob?"

"He'll be here later. He couldn't bear to miss story time with all his werewolf friends." Nudge rolled her eyes as she came into the living room. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Quileute legend night." Nudge laughed. "He'll be over soon."

"Hellooooo?" I head someone call through the door. "I am here!" Anyone could recognize that cocky voice, it was Iggy.

"He means WE"RE here." I heard Ella call in after him.

"Come on in guys!" I smiled and balanced Evangeline on my hip as I stood up. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck. Iggy walked over to Fang and stacked fists with him, while I awkwardly hugged Ella around her bulging stomach. Ella laughed as I stared down in amazement at her huge stomach.

"When are you due again?" I asked, a little skeptical. Ella laughed harder.

"Next week. I feel like a elephant, I'm so huge. But Dr. Carlisle said that multiples can do that."

"Thanks for coming over guys." Fang said with a small smile.

"What can I say? Gotta have my Fridays!" Iggy came over and hugged me and tapped Evangeline's nose. "I'll go start dinner." Iggy left the room with Ella waddling after him. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She turned to glare at me.

"Why don't YOU try carrying around THREE kids."

"I had two, and that was plenty."

"But you didn't know about the second…oh no, what if there's FOUR in me! I'm gonna die!" Ella started crying. Iggy came out of the kitchen to look at us (as well as a blind dude can).

"Did she break down again?" He sighed. "Ella honey, there's chocolate ice-cream in the freezer."

"But that's mine-" I was cut off by a glare from Iggy. Ella started digging around our freezer for the ice cream.

I sat back down on the couch and scowled. Fang laughed as he sat down with Talon.

"This is going to be a fun night." Nudge laughed beside me. I looked down at Zane and saw him staring at Evangeline and her staring back. They were looking at each other with such intensity it scared me a little. Zane reached out his hand to Evangeline, and she put her hand on his. Their hands fit perfectly together, almost as if they were molded to fit. Nudge and I looked up at each other, confused. Zane's dark hair fell in his face, and Evangeline gently reached up at pushed his bangs away. What happened to the little monster who nearly destroyed the house this morning? Who was this tender thoughtful little creature?

Fang coughed loudly from over where he was sitting. "Remember (cough) to…(cough) tell (cough) her (cough) she can't date until she's 18 (cough cough)." Nudge and I burst out laughing.

"You are such a dad Fang." Nudge laughed.

"I would like to think so!" Fang smiled lightly.

"And now would you be a most excellent father and help me put the kids to bed?" I blinked up at Fang, knowing he can't resist MY bambi eyes.

"Sure." He agreed too quickly, making me laugh. Fang swept Zane up in his arms from Nudge, and carried the boys up the stairs with me close behind. The Blacks stay at our house so much, Zane has his own bed in the kids room, as will Ella's triplets.

I laid Evangeline down in the crib we got connected to the other two. She had a boy on either sides of her. Fang handed me Zane, who I put down to Evangeline's right. Falcon went on her left, rolling over to face his sister. Fang dimmed the light, and I walked over to meet him in the doorframe.

"Goodnight!" I called in quietly.

"Sleep tight." Fang prodded.

"Don't let the beddie bugs bite!" Falcon squealed.

Evangeline just stuck with a simple "Night." She was so much like her father it scared me. Falcon was a little too hyper to have inherited it from either of his parents.

Just before I shut the door, I saw Evangeline weave her small fingers through the bars on both sides of her, and Zane and Falcon both intertwine their fingers with hers. They looked so special, so grown up then, I was scared for the second time that night. Fang just shook his head and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"Come on, Iggy should be almost done." We started down the stairs.

That's when we heard a high pitch scream coming from the kitchen.

**Oooohhhh, evil cliffy, I know. I'm sorry, but I have to do a five-minute presentation in front of 34 people tomorrow, and I think I'm going to throw up and/or pass out. I have to finish writing my speech for that…10 reviews people! You can do it! Put a little muscle to it. Great. Now I sound like a cheerleader. **

**I'm off to go puke out my guts or something. That's what happens when I get nervous. I'm off to go dream about Fang clones now…**


	3. And then there were 3

**Hi everyone! First of all, I want to thank all of my reviewers for chapter 2, brebreisme, princesstillydoo, FerretMan, and pepper66. You guys are awesome! Even though I wanted a few more reviews, I'll make do. Ohhhhh, just one thing. In chapter one, the boy twin's name is TALON. I was really tired and kept typing Falcon. But Talon is the correct name. I'm done now. **

Fang's POV

Just as Max and I were saying goodnight to the kids, we heard a scream. And not just any scream.

This was someone screaming bloody murder. Max shot a look at me as we bolted down the stairs. Iggy was standing in the kitchen, wide eyed next to a withering Ella. Iggy was breathing shallowly, trying to figure out how to comfort Ella. Max quickly went over to Ella and grasped one of her hands.

"Ella, I'm really sorry I have to do this, but when Dr. Carlisle gave me the pain killers, it helped a ton…" Max soothed Ella, while pulling an injector from somewhere inside her sweater. Why did Max have a injector with her? That's not normal is it? Max gently slid the tip into Ella's vein at her elbow. Ella gasped before becoming more relaxed and almost dazed. Max looked up at the helpless Iggy and I.

"Ig, call the hospital. Tell them we'll be there in 5. Fang, help me carry Ella." Before Iggy could protest, Max cut him off. "Fang's bigger than you, he'll be more help carrying Ella. Meet us there as soon as you can." Iggy scowled, but obeyed the leader, just like old times.

Max and I quickly grabbed Ella under each of her arms, and did a running take off in the front yard. Ella was still in a daze, and didn't complain until we touched ground at the hospital. And even then, it was just a small "umph." Of complaint at the rough landing.

"How much of that stuff did you give her Max?" I stared skeptically at my wife.

"Umm…all of it?" Thanks for clearing that all up.

"And how much would that be?" I prodded.

"Probably about three times the amount she should have gotten." Max avoided eye contact with me as she said this. We were met by Carlisle at the door of the hospital.

"How long?" He looked at Max expectantly.

"Twenty minutes? Less probably." Max had to start jogging to keep up with the wheelchair Carlisle was pushing Ella on. I followed close behind, feeling extremely insignificant.

"She's due in a week?"

"Yeah."

"What did you give her?" Carlisle looked at Max, almost smiling.

"Umm…justsomepainkillers." Max blurted out.

"Oh. Painkillers. I see. I'm assuming you overdosed her?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Why?"

"I remembered how much having twins hurt." Max looked at the ground sheepishly. Dr. Carlisle chuckled.

"She'll be fine, just a little bit tipsy-topsy for the next few hours. Which by then, the triplets should have been born." Dr. Carlisle wheeled Ella into the delivery room. Max hesitated outside the door. I knew she didn't like seeing other people in pain.

Just then Iggy arrived, looking flustered and saving Max from going in with Ella. I gently pulled Max over to the waiting room, where we waited for her nieces and nephews to be born.

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! Please review. I'm going to try to post the next chapter before I leave for Chicago for Thanksgiving, maybe even tonight. **


	4. Teenagers

**Ok everyone, This chapter is going to be the ONLY songfic chapter. I heard the song, and just couldn't resist. The song is Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance. I…edited it a little bit because I'm a goodie-goodie like that. **

**Ohhh…one more thing. The triplets are all girls, and their names are Hannah, Haley and Hayden. **

**Zane: Junior**

**Talon: Sophomore**

**Evangeline: Sophomore **

**Hannah, Haley, Hayden: Freshmen **

**15 years later**

Talon's POV

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

Mom leaned over and tightened the tie over my white shirt. "Have a good day at school honey." She smiled at me.

"Sure Mom." I sighed.

"Evangeline! We're going to be late!" I called up the stairs.

"Coming!" My twin skipped down the stairs in her uniform blue that cut off about six inches above her knee and her white shirt.

"Zane's here!" Evangeline ran to peck my mother on the cheek before bolting out to Zane's car.

"Bye Mom." Mom smiled sadly at me.

"Dad will be home for dinner, he's just a little…busy now."

"Sure Mom." I hated seeing my mom sad. I ran out to meet Evangeline in Zane's car.

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

I took a deep breath and started up the sidewalk to our private school. The jocks' eyes followed me as I quickly walked past them, avoiding eye contact.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

Zane caught up to me, warning the jocks with a glare to stay away from me. It was pretty cool having a protective senior who's your friend. Especially when everyone else in the school hates you.

_They said all teenagers scare the living crap out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I've been the nerd since second grade. Evangeline was the girl that everyone loves, but isn't popular. Zane's the cool older guy, who's really protective of Evangeline. The triplets, Hannah, Haley, and Hayden are **the **populars. They are blonde, tall, and skinny. They have so much energy; my Dad has come close to strangling them.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

The group of cheerleaders and football players looked over at me and snickered as I walked by. The triplets were right at the center of all the attention, which was practically unheard of, since they were freshmen.

"Where you going butt-head?" The quarterback of the football team called out to me, making the rest of the boneheads snicker.

"Nowhere." I murmured, quickening my pace.

"What was that butt-head?" Why couldn't the dude just leave me alone?

That's when I started running. I heard my feet hitting the ground more than felt it. I looked over my shoulder to see the quarterback and some of his clique following me.

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

I pushed myself harder, and felt my legs almost leave the ground. I was running faster than I had ever run before. Maybe cause I was scared of being pounded to a pulp by some bonehead.

_They said all teenagers scare the living crap out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I heard one of the triplets-Hayden I think- calling out after the quarterback.

"Logan, come back! Leave the kid alone." Kid? Excuse me? I happen to be older than her, thank you very much.

The bonehead laughed. What a bonehead.

_They said all teenagers scare the living crap out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I rounded a corner and started down the hallway. I saw Zane coming out of the classroom he had just been in. I nearly crashed into him, but swerved at last second. Bonehead wasn't so lucky. I heard more than saw the collision. Zane might not be a jock, but he's super strong. He's also not that big, but more muscular than half the guys on the football team.

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living crap out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I was smiling while still running when I heard someone calling out my name.

"Ride! Get over here." I barely suppressed my groan. It was my P.E teacher, Mr. Skinner.

I slowed to a walk, and turned to see him standing a few feet behind me.

"Yes?"

"Where were you running?"

"Away sir."

"From who."

"Someone bigger than me Sir." I wasn't about to tattle, I've never been that kind of person.

Skinner looked at me for a minute, and then started laughing.

"I like you Ride." Uhh…since when? "How fast to you figure you were going?"

"Fast sir."

"I thought so. Ever thought of joining track?" Ew. Track. I'm not really a athletic person at all, I'm just good at running.

"Well, actually I'm pretty busy with homework and stuff..." Skinner clapped me on the shoulder.

"Practice starts tomorrow. Glad to have you on the team."

Great. Another reason to come to school tomorrow.

My best friend Nate came over and clapped me on the shoulder.

"It's been good knowing you man."

**Hi! I promise, there will be action soon. I just needed to get started here. I'm going to try to post the next chapter before Tuesday, which means it'll probably be out by tomorrow. But no guarantees. I'm off to the library now, and I'm hoping for a least one review by the time I get back! **

**Besides, I have cookies…and Fang clones. **

**Fine, no Fang clones, but don't I wish…**


	5. Track meet gone wrong

**Hi everyone! Thanks to the reviewers!!! brebreisme, alex1jude, crazy.girl.with.wings, and disneydork! Love you guys. Free cookies for you!**

Evangeline's POV

I watched my twin walk up to the starting line. He looked nervous, as he should, considering he was racing against kids twice his size. Talon's always been one of the quiet kids, and other kids thought he was stuck up. Now that we're in highschool, I think that we should be past the whole 'my bruise is bigger than your bruise' stage. Apparently not.

"Hey butt-head! I got twice the muscle of you." Logan said to my brother in a low voice. I haven't ever questioned my hearing abilities, Mom said it's just who I am.

"Yeah, but have you got the speed of me?" Talon whispered back, smiling evily.

Ohhhh no. This was going to be a long race.

The triplets were sitting around me, playing with the ends of my hair. We were at the track meet, as Zane had dragged us here to support Talon. I would have come anyway, but the triplets have a party to go to afterwards which they need a ride to. They are not too happy to be here.

Zane came back from the concession stand with a Pepsi for me, and three hotdogs.

"Thanks for the thought Zane, but we don't eat dogs." Haley tossed her hair over her shoulder. I never said they were the brightest.

"Good, cause they're not for you!" Zane pushed Hannah over so he was sitting next to me.

"Geez Zane, you ate before we got here!" I pretend scolded him.

"Gotta fulfill my appetite!" Zane grinned at me, making me smile back automatically. Zane's dark hair fell in his face, and I automatically reached up to brush it away.

Realizing what I was doing, I blushed and dropped my hand. Zane laughed again.

Just then, a shot was fired and the race started. Talon quickly took the lead, but fell back so he was only a few feet ahead of everyone else. I saw Logan reach up and grab a chunk of Talon's hair. Talon winced, and slowed down to match Logan.

The triplets laughed.

"Logan is so funny!" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, downright hilarious." I spoke sarcastically. Zane laughed again.

"What?" I was getting irritated that Zane kept laughing at me.

"You sound just like your mom. Your dad would have been proud." Zane smiled sadly at me. I felt my chest tightening, either at the thought of my Dad or of Zane's smile. Possibly both.

It's obvious why Zane's smile would have made me nervous, he has perfect teeth and smiles often, making anyone happy.

My dad. He's a different story. My mom doesn't like to talk about him, or even remember. The doctor said it was just her way of grieving.

Next time you're complaining about how embarrassing your dad is, remember me.

I haven't seen my dad for four years.

And I have no clue where he is.

Or if he still loves me.

Or if he's alive.

**Wow, this is my second chapter today, and I'm working on the next one. I need suggestions again. (sorry!) **

**What should I name Angel's daughter. She is in eighth grade at the time of this. I already have a…visual image of her in my head, so I just need name ideas. **

**As you might be able to tell, I kind of suck at this whole naming thing. **


	6. Coke incident

**Hey everyone. I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow to celebrate turkey day with relatives. Sounds look oodles of fun. So my handy dandy notebook and me are off for the big city, to observe and be observed (preferably by cute guys…) ok, I'm done now. **

I gripped Zane's arm as Talon rounded the corner with Logan right behind him. He had managed to lean far enough forward to have the chunk of hair Logan was holding rip out. Ouch. He was definitely putting on the speed now.

Talon caught up to the other runners, and quickly passed them. He was about twelve feet from the finish line when one of the other runners stuck their foot out in front of him.

A normal person would have fallen. A normal person would have been on their face. A normal person would _not _have leaped five feet up in the air to avoid it, and sail across the finish line.

I felt Zane wince as I drove my nails into his arm. Zane started rubbing the circle in-between my wings, which were still smaller than his.

"Whoops. Sorry." I looked up at Zane, expecting to see him angry. But then I remembered Zane was never angry with me.

"It's ok. We gotta go talk to Talon. As in now." Zane quickly stood up, pulling me down the bleachers with him. A senior carrying a Coke stood up right as I stepped down, and turned bursting his Coke all over my top and face. I blinked my eyes quickly, trying to get the Coke out. Dang, that hurt.

"What's your problem dude? Can't you see we're walking here?" I saw Zane go up to the guy, staring him down.

"Zane, let it go." I did not want to be in the middle of a fight right now.

"Dude, she looks hot now. Her shirt's nearly see through." The guy knocked fists with one of his buddies. Zane launched himself at him.

"Don't-you-ever-talk-like-that-to-her-or-around-her-or-dangit-about-her-again." Zane glared a glare my father would have approved of.

"Ok dude. She's your girlfriend. I get it."

Zane's ears turned red at this. "She's not…she's…" He stumbled.

"Actually…I am his girlfriend." I stepped around them, pulling Zane with me. "Can we go now?"

Zane just nodded as I pulled him down to get Talon.

By the time we reached him, the triplets were whining their feet hurt, Zane was still a little out of it, and I was getting ready to spaz if we did not get out of here soon.

I walked up to Talon, who was surrounded by some of his track buddies, grabbed his earlobe, and started walking away. I heard his friends laughing.

"Dude, your sister should join the wrestling team. She's got serious guns." One of the jocks was eyeing up my arm. Zane quickly glared at him, stepping in between the jock and me.

"We are leaving _now." _I pulled them all out to the parking lot.

**Sorry I stopped there without answering the Fang questions, but I wanted to do the next chapter in Talon's POV. And I'm leaving like right now. My parents are yelling at me, and my sister's already in the car. I'll post the next chapter on Friday or Saturday, when ever we get back. Sorry!**


	7. Missing Mom?

**Yup, I've forgotten to put the disclaimer up on pretty much every chapter. But we can pretend right? **

**TALON'S POV**

We dropped the triplets off at a party that looked more like a zoo gone bad with beer, and then started back home. Evangeline was soaking on her…top half and Zane was concentrating on breathing in and out.

"So…how did you think the race was?" I knew I was fishing for compliments. What I didn't expect was…

"How could you!"

"You almost gave our secret away!"

"You were almost flying out there."

"What are you, insane?"

"Do you have any idea what you could have cost us?"

Well…they argued together well. Mom used to say they were meant to be, ever since they were little kids. Some funny thing from Uncle Jacob's side of the family.

"Sorry." I murmured. They weren't really listening though, they were too busy looking at each other.

"Oh God you two. Why don't you just start dating…" I added in, oh so smoothly.

"Shut up Talon." They both screeched at me, turning red at the same time and then turning away from each other.

"Jeez." We had just arrived at home. I jumped out of the car, and ran for the kitchen.

"Mom? We're home." I called into the house. My voice had a weird echo to it. Mom could hear me from any of the rooms in the house, yet she wasn't responding.

"Mom?" I yelled louder.

Evangeline and Zane had come in, and were already searching the house for my mother. I helped, starting in the basement.

I hated our basement. It was cold, dark, and wet. Everything my parents hated. They could never stand going down there, but never got to fixing it up. I thought I heard something skittering around, probably just a rat.

Even if it was only a rat, it was enough to set my heart beating faster than normal. I pounded up the stairs, breathing hard. I wasn't really surprised when I looked up to see Zane holding Evangeline in his arms, her head resting against his chest. They have done this since they were little.

"Talon?" Zane started, looking angry, but scared at the same time.

"The sliding door of your mom's room is broken. She's not here."

Great. Now my mom and dad were missing.

**Sorry for the shortness. Thanks to all you who reviewed. And just so you guys know, I am getting so desperate, I don't care if you rant. **

**So review, and tell me how much your math teacher sucks, how completely evil your sister is, or how much you wished you could fly. Seriously, I need reviews. **


	8. Confessions of a Teenage Mutant

**Hey everyone! I'm back from Chicago. I ate way too much, nearly puked all over my great aunt, and only broke three of my uncle's prized china plates. Isn't Thanksgiving great?**

**Zane's POV**

Crap. Now I had a hormonal teenage girl crying in my arms, her twin who looked ready to murder someone, and both of their parents MIA.

I pulled Evangeline over to the couch, and managed to disentangle her from my arms long enough to set her down. I walked back over to Max's bedroom, looking at the glass spread over the floor.

After staring at the glass for a good ten minutes, I realized something.

The whole window was broken. If Max was just ditching us, she would have used the door. So she was taken by force.

I skimmed my fingers along the border of the window, wincing as shreds of glass caught in it. Then I felt something…furry if you will.

Furry? Yeah, furry. There was a piece of brown rough fur stuck in the corner of the window. As I rubbed the fur in-between my fingers, I suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of remembrance.

_Flashback_

_I sat on my mother's lap, laughing as Uncle Fang had a staring contest with Aunt Max. Max was smiling already, and I could tell Fang was trying hard not too. They were at my third birthday party, Evangeline and Talon sleeping already. Suddenly, Fang's head swerved toward the window, along with Max's, my mother's, and my father's gaze. I heard Max whispering to my Mom._

_"Get the kids out NOW." Max sounded more commanding than usual. She slowly raised up, balancing her feet perfectly from each other, giving her stability. My mother picked me up, but not in time. A furry claw burst through the window, showering my mother in glass and grabbing me. I started screaming, knowing if it pulled me out, I wouldn't be coming back in. Then Fang hit it, and hit it hard. I thought I heard something crack, and the creature howled before retreating. _

_End Flashback_

Jeez, I haven't had one of those kind of flashbacks in a while. But the claw did feel suspiciously like this fur. I pondered this for a moment, trying to remember Max's advice on that day.

"_If anything should ever happen to any of us, don't' go to the police. They are already on Itex's side. I thought Itex was done when we blew up the headquarters, but apparently not…anyways, figure it out yourselves. Be smart, be safe, and stay together." _

This little tidbit of information came swirling into my head.

Just then, Talon came bursting into the room, Evangeline at his heels. Evangeline was gasping through her tears.

"I think I know where my mom is." She looked up at me, tears running down her face.

"I think I do too."

Just then, Talon said what was on both of our minds.

"Preschool."

Sounds creepy right? Yeah, I didn't think so. But listen to this; about twenty years ago, there was this HUGE Company started running schools for regular kids.

Hitler-Youth group style, except for the twenty-first century.

Basically, the people who ran the company remodeled a bunch of abandoned schools, turning them into places to teach children how completely evil kids with wings are.

Which is why we aren't allowed to tell anyone about our little wing problem. We blend right in with the rest of America.

Except for the fact that we're practically superheroes. And we're going on a rescue mission on a school night.


	9. Fang Fang where art thou Fang?

**Hey everyone! You'll (finally) found out what happened to Fang in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework, Eclipsevampire, alex1jude, brebreisme, and CloudyWind732984. Sorry for not updating, but I've been super busy with homework, basketball, more homework, and babysitting. I swear, my math teacher is out to get me. Wearing Garfield slippers. Long story, don't ask.**

**Max's POV**

I woke up with a major headache. And not the my-kids-were-screaming-all-night kind of headache, the kind I used to have, with the stress of saving the world and all. I sat up quickly, banging my head on metal. _Owww…_That hurt more than I expected it to. Wait a second, why was I in a cage?

I hesitantly ran my fingers over the bars, feeling for a weakness. I couldn't find any. Not one little design flaw. Crap, the whitecoats had gotten smarter. Just then, I heard something moving in the cage next to me. I gently tapped against the metal, hoping to get a response.

To my surprise, whoever was on the other side quickly tapped back.

"Hello?" I whispered, not wanting to alert the whitecoats.

"Yea, I'm here with a brain too." Was the stranger's response. That voice sounded familiar…I quickly squashed any thoughts of hope down before I could remember.

"Guess it's good to have a brain in a place like this." I whispered back.

"Maybe, maybe not. Sometimes I wish I didn't know what was going on here, and couldn't process it." Guess stranger guy had a point.

"Guess so." I mumbled, I hated looking stupid.

"But, I'm pretty glad I have a brain." I could almost hear stranger guy smiling.

"Anyways, I guess since you're the only one here I know of, besides the whitecoats, we're going to have to work together." I reasoned.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to say that." Stranger guy's voice got more quiet.

"How long have you been here?" I pressed my hand against the cold metal, shuddering.

"Longer than anyone with a family should have to." I felt him closing off, not talking to me anymore.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm almost positive my kids are going to try some stupid rescue mission to bust me out of here. I won't leave you here alone. But I hope to God they don't come, I can't risk having them getting caught. If I don't get out…" I trailed off, realizing I was ranting.

"If you don't get out what?" Stranger guy prompted.

"They're all that's left of my family. Zan-my nephew won't let my daughter come here without him, if he lets her come at all. If they all get killed, who will tell the rest of the flo-family?" I kept almost trailing into Flock-speak, telling this stranger everything about me.

"I'm sure Evangeline will be fine." The stranger pushed his fingers through his bars, and bent his wrist sideways so he could slip them into my outstretched hand.

"I hope so…wait, how did you know my daughter's name is Evangeline…" For the first time in five years, I felt hope surge through me. The second I grasped his hand, I realized my hope was genuine, and this stranger wasn't strange at all.

"Max?" He whispered, almost nervously.

"Fang?" I whispered back, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"Yeah." We both responded at the same time. The tears ran down my cheeks openly now. Just then, a Eraser walked over to us, slapping our hands away from each other.

"Both of you, out now." He growled at us, unlocking the cage.

I tensed my legs, getting ready to leap for escape.

"Don't think bout running for it Missy. Electric fishing nets surrounding all rooms and buildings. Only Eraser finger print can turn it off." Crap.

I slowly jumped down from my cage, immediately turning to Fang's cage. I saw him, as though I had never seen him before. He looked different, but better than I would have expected, considering he spent five years here. His eyes were still dark brown, but seemed darker almost, harder. His cheeks were gaunt, it was clear he had not been eating enough. His hands and arms were scared with deep angry red marks. I hoped for once that the whitecoats had done that to him, and he wasn't suicidal.

"Oh Fang." I whispered looking up at him. "What have they done to you?"

**So whattda think? I need you guys to tell me, who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in? Vote peeps, vote! (that means review too!)**


	10. Funny Birdie

**Hi!! Sorry for not updating, but my stupid computer kept popping up this '401, invalid request' thingy whenever I tried to submit anything, including reviews, so if I haven't been reviewing your guy's stories, that's why. Anyways, due to popular vote, this chapter will be in Fang's POV. **

**Fang's POV**

The moment I saw Max's face, it was like watching a movie rewind. I saw us when we were only nine or ten, taking turns holding baby Angel after we were tested on in the school. I saw Max's face when Ari joined our Flock and I left. I saw Max running towards me when she saved the world and I came back from California. I saw Max on our wedding day, gazing up at me. I saw Max when the twins were born, holding them carefully with hands that had smashed Eraser heads in years before.

And now I saw Max, tears streaking her dirty face, looking up at me again.

"Oh Fang, what have they done to you?" She whispered. I didn't answer, I just placed my thumb on her cheek and started to wipe away the tears and dirt. Max closed her eyes at my touch, and it was all I could do not to pull her into my arms then and there.

"Hey love-birdies! Hey, they are literally love-**birdies**! Ha, that's funny, don't you think?" One of the Erasers grinned with yellow teeth at his comrade.

"Oh my god, you are so creative! I mean, we've never **ever **heard that one before!" Max rolled her eyes, the sarcasm dripping from each and every word.

"Why thank-wait a second, you're being sarcastic little missy!" The Eraser stepped towards Max.

Max snorted, before glaring back. At her glare, Eraser guy backed up.

"Do not mess with me." She shot death glares at the young Eraser.

"Don't worry, he won't." A new Eraser came up to the front of the group. The Eraser looked different, smaller. A female?

Max looked at her, clearly confused.

"I will. And boy, you will wish he was in charge of you by the time I'm done." She grinned wickedly at the rest of her followers, making it clear she was the leader.

Great. Female Erasers. We all know that female's can kick just as hard as us guys can. If you have any doubt, go talk to Max. Or more like go insult Max. Trust me, you won't have any doubt then.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I typed this up before school in like fifteen minutes.**


	11. Mythical Mayhem

**OK, I'm typing this up right before I leave for a movie with my friends. Sorry if it's short….**

**Evangeline's POV**

My mom and I fight. A lot. But I still say 'I love you' whenever I go up to bed, I still hug her before leaving the house.

I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to stay strong, for my mom, for me. I gently uncurled my wings, arching my back and stretching at the same time. I felt fingers brush the ends of my wings, and without thinking I leaned back into the welcoming hands. I heard a low chuckle.

"Zane?" I bolted up, and squinted my eyes, whishing him away.

I heard him laugh again. "What are you doing Evangeline?"

I squinted my eyes shut harder.

"Pretending you're not there. If I can't see you, you can't see me."

Zane laughed again. I hesitantly peaked open one eye to see if he was still here. His face was only a few inches from mine.

"Boo." He whispered.

I fell over, completely shocked he moved in front of me so fast.

"How'd you do that?" I gasped, still lying on the floor of my bedroom.

"I'm a mythical creature." He grinned sideways at me, making me automatically grin back.

"Next you'll be telling me you're busy on the full moon." I smiled, but stopped as soon as I saw Zane's frown.

"That may be closer than you would think." His voice clearly closed the matter. For now that is.

We were interrupted by Talon.

"Zane? You might wanna see this." He called from the living room.

"Can it wait?" Zane was staring intently at me, scaring me and thrilling me at the same time.

"Why don't you ask him?" Talon appeared at our door, with an arm looped around his neck.

My breathing became labored when I saw the knife pressing the delicate skin of my twin's throat. Just then the rest of whoever was attached to the arm holding my brother hostage appeared.

"Hullo Puppet." He grinned wickedly at me.

**Sorry if there were mistakes there, I'm typing this at night and my parents don't know, I'm scared to death they're gonna come down and find me…anyways, review please! You guys rock my sox!**


	12. Eraser or not?

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been too obsessed reading stuff on fanfiction to actually write! My bad…**

**Zane's POV**

I saw Evangeline's eyes widen with ever centimeter closer the knife got to her twin's throat.

"Hullo Puppet." a…_creature _stepped out of the shadow of the hallway, holding Talon hostage.

I saw Evangeline draw in a deep breath before speaking.

"What are you, a Pirates of the Caribbean wannabe?" The stranger chuckled, sounding more like a dying goat than a normal laugh.

"Oh don't you wish Puppet, life would be a whole lot easier for you if I was."

At this I stepped forward, not liking the fact that he was implying to Evangeline. I glared at him, willing all my hate into my glare.

"You're a big 'um, you are." He gazed at me, taking in the muscles my uncle had insisted I kept up.

"I try." I kept it short and simple.

Evangeline wasn't in the mood for waiting, apparently. "What's your problem dude?" She stepped up next to me, giving a mean glare of her own. "You do realize that most psycho child stalkers aren't competing for the 'Ugliest Face Ever' competition?" I flung a hand over Evangeline's mouth.

"Now would not be a good time to make the man with a knife angry Evangeline." I whispered in her ear, keeping my gaze on our visitor.

"My bad." She whispered back through clenched teeth. Then suddenly, with my hand still over her mouth, a pipe swung around from behind us, clipping Evangeline's head.

I spun around, supporting Evangeline's limp body in my arms. I saw another hairy creature chuckling at us, holding a metal pipe in his hands.

"You're lucky that only chipped her, other wise she'd likely be dead right now." He laughed throatily, sounding like a gurgling llama (don't ask).

_'Dead.' _The word kept echoing in my head, almost imprinted there.

_'Dead.' _I almost let her die.

_'Dead.' _Why didn't I dive in front of her (or in this case, in back)

_'Dead.' _I don't know how I would be able to live without her.

I felt a spasm go up my spine.

I saw the second visitor of the day grinning at Evangeline's limp body, still in my arms.

I felt another spasm roll up my spine, causing me to arch my back.

Both of our visitor's eyes widened, watching my hair grow a steady inch a second. Soon my arms and legs were covered too.

Another spasm rocketed through me, causing me to stretch my legs out with another arch of the back.

The captor holding Talon scraped his claws along Talon's throat. Seeing this, I grew claws of my own, black and sharp.

I felt the strongest spasm yet tear through me, and on instinct dropped Evangeline to the ground. I screamed as I felt a fire ripping through me, inside and on my skin.

Talon's eyes widened along with his captor's. The other creature was still standing to my left, mouth hanging open.

"Well _crap." _The one holding the pipe breathed out.

I found myself grinning, but not able to respond.

"Maybe he's one of us?" Talon's captor let his relief drip into his voice.

The pipe guy wasn't so sure. "I don't think so…"

I grinned wickedly at them both before launching myself at Talon's captor. I was in such a state, I didn't even realize how easily I pushed myself through the air, or the fact I had claws.

I saw a blinding flash of red.

That's all I can remember. And now I'm in the woods in god knows where.

Holding Evangeline, who is still unconscious in my arms.

Without Talon.

**So did you like it? Hate it? I'll type up the next chapter tonight if I get enough…encouragement from you reviewers! Here's the catch though, I'm leaving for New York tomorrow morning. At seven AM. I won't be back until New Year's Eve, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to use my computer in New York. I hope our plane doesn't crash…..**


	13. Santa Clause is coming to town

**Ok, since you guys reviewed quickly, I'm going to try to update this as fast as I can….**

**Evangeline's POV**

I woke up strangely warm. I felt like that moment where you're still asleep, but you also are awake. The wind picked up and without thinking I buried my head in whatever was keeping me warm. It was _really _warm, like fever warm. And smelled nice and woodsy…wait a second, pillows aren't supposed to have fevers or smell woodsy….

I hesitantly peaked open one eye, only to find myself securely in Zane's arms, in some forest.

"Zane?" My voice cracked so I cleared my throat.

"Yea?" He looked down at me, not slowing his running pace though.

"Where the heck are we?" We were going so fast my eyes had started to water. "And why are we going to fast?"

"Umm….not sure about the first, unwilling to answer the second." He avoided eye contact with me.

"Excuse me?"

"Kinda…personal." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this.

"Zane, hate to break it to ya, but I've been in your personal stuff your whole life. Not likely to stop now, am I?"

"My point exactly." His voice sounded gruff, different than usual.

"What? You're not making any sense…" I trailed off, seeing the glazed over look in his eyes. "Zane? Listen to me. I am here, in the middle of the freaking _woods _with you, I have no clue how I got here, I don't know where my twin is, and you say it's personal."

He only grunted in acknowledgement.

"Face it, if it's personal to you, it's personal to me. So therefore it's not personal anymore." I reasoned.

"Now _that _makes no sense." Zane snorted.

"Course it does. Now tell me how we're getting home."  
By home I meant my house, and he knew it.

"We're there." He said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh. How'd we get here?" I am horribly confused.

"I have no idea."

"I think you can put me down now." I said quietly, my face already flushing red.

"Yeah, right, I was just gonna…." He trailed off as I slid down from his…muscular…arms.

"Yup. Well that was sufficiently awkward." I walked through the already shattered sliding door. I felt more than saw Zane follow me, staying close to my heels.

"We should look for Talon." I mused aloud.

"Duh." Way to make me feel dumb Zane.

We started calling through our house, looking under beds and in closets. We had just made it to the living room when I heard noise coming from _in the fireplace. _

"Zane?" I hesitantly called out.

"Yea Evangeline?" He called back from the connecting kitchen.

Ashes started falling down from the chimney onto the carpet.

"Zane!"

"What?"

Whole chunks of ash were falling down now.

Zane came out of the kitchen to stand behind me.

"What is it now, did you find a mous-" He cut off, staring at the fireplace. His eyebrows came together in confusion, as they often did when he did math homework.

"What the-?" Suddenly a foot appeared. A foot?

"Zane!" I screeched, terrified the wolf things had come back for us.

Zane stepped in front of me protectively, just like he did before.

The rest of the body attached to the mysterious foot came down, so covered in ash it was hard to tell what color skin they had.

The stranger coughed and then realized we were there, staring wide eyed at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zane growled, stepping completely in front of me.

But I saw the shine in those eyes, the eyes that matched mine perfectly. I stepped up beside Zane, and squinted at the stranger. He was looking at the fireplace.

"I knew it was a good thing to have that opened up a few years ago…" He thought aloud before turning to us. I saw his eyes turn from thoughtful to confused as he made eye contact with me. I held his gaze, not flinching at all. He broke out in a grin.

"I always knew you could glare like your daddy." He said before I barreled into him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Daddy?" I whispered, not wanting to get my hopes up.

He nodded, running his hand through my hair, which matched his in color.

"You know you could have used the front door." A familiar voice came from behind us. I swirled around to look at our fourth visitor of the day.

"Mom?" I whispered, knowing she would hear. She nodded before wrapping her arms around me.

"So Uncle Fang, why didn't you use the front door?" Zane mused, looking confused.

"Using the door is so…boring. The chimney is more Men in Black. Which fits me perfectly…" I laughed, wiping tears away from my eyes.

Mom's eyes narrowed. "Where's Talon?" She asked.

A long silence followed that. Zane placed his hand in mine.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"I just don't know."

**Hi! Ok, before you say I'm completely random, I got the whole chimney idea from my four year old neighbor who is scared to death Santa's going to come down the chimney and murder him. Normal four year olds aren't supposed to think like that, are they? Anyways, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so if I don't respond to your reviews or don't review YOUR stories, I will eventually. I'm expecting a full inbox when I get back peeps!**


	14. Just Like Me

**Thanks to all you reviewers! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated, but I got a new Mac for Christmas (squeals rather loudly) and haven't figured out how to transfer my files yet. I also can't figure out how to install Word onto my computer, so Geek Squad is coming tomorrow! Anyways, I don't want to put my story up for adoption, but I really need ideas right now, as I am having the worse case of writer's block of my life. One more thing, before we start: you guys review and tell me who's POV you want the next chapter to be in!!!**

**Talon's POV**

I have never been completely alone before. Bathroom breaks don't count. This alone is where you _know _you're the only person around. This is completely and utterly alone.

Let me tell you, it sucks.

Sure, I (like any other guy) need peace and quiet. But this quiet? It's just creepy. It's like the whole world has been wiped out, and I'm the last person alive.

Very creepy.

According to my whole day and a half of Boy Scout training, I should take in my surroundings. At least, that's what you're supposed to do if you're lost.

Too bad the manual didn't have a chapter on being the last man on Earth.

Here's my observations that I took like the good little Boy Scout I was.

**Temperature:** how the heck am I supposed to know? It's hot, I'm sweating.

**Surroundings: **trees…trees…more trees. And some grass and sky thrown in there too.

**Wind: **not to be found. I am dead serious; there is no wind here. That's not normal…

**Other Notes: **I'm hungry. I can't remember the last time I ate. I can't remember how long I've been here. I don't know how I got here. I don't know where my twin is.

There's obviously a lot I don't know.

**Zane's POV**

Evangeline has started freaking again. Max, I mean Aunt Max and her are holding each other and rocking back and forth. Max gave us a glare that clearly told us to scat.

And fast.

So Fang and I bolted. Hormonal females always gave me the creeps anyways. We ended up standing in the back yard, awkwardly gazing at our feet, trees, the sky, anywhere besides each other.

"So…" Fang tried to start the conversation.

"Yea…" Smooth old me

"You and Evangeline…" He hinted.

"Umm…no?" I felt myself turning red already.

"You don't sound so sure about that." Fang laughed. I chuckled awkwardly. "Ha. Ha."

"That sounded oddly forced boy." Fang grinned, referring to my laugh.

"Yup." I said awkwardly, popping the 'p'.

Just then Evangeline came outside, tears still running down her cheeks. She didn't say anything, just came over and looped her arms around me. I put my arm around her shoulders, just as we have done every day of our lives.

Nevertheless, Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I scowled at him.

"I'll just leave you two alone…" He hinted, grinning wickedly at me. I sighed and started swaying back and forth as Evangeline sobbed into my shirt.

I was so used to this, I was practically waterproof.

"Shhh…It's not ok now, but it will be." I rocked back and forth as she continued to sob.

"Evangeline…" I started rubbing circles on her back, forcing her to relax.

I heard her sobs turn into dry hiccups, but Evangeline kept her head rested on my chest. My neck felt sore from bending over, so I rested it on Evangeline's head.

Evangeline's wings started unfurling, as they did when she was at her most relaxed position, in my arms. I was still awed by the jet black that contrasted my own light brown. I heard a crash of thunder and looked up at the sky just as hard drops of water started falling, mixing with Evangeline's tears on the ground.

"Stupid rain. Makes the stupid ground wet. Stupid ground…" Evangeline burst out in tears again. I sighed and started rocking again.

The rain pattered down on Evangeline's hair, making it slick. I was tempted to run my hand over it, but kept my hands firmly around Evangeline. As the rain started pouring harder down, I spread out my wings, shielding Evangeline and myself from the rain.

Evangeline's sobs had subsided, but we didn't move. We stood in the rain, wet, cold, and yet perfectly happy.

Evangeline sighed and looked up at me. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was hugging my mom, the next I felt this overwhelming sense of aloneness. Like I'm all alone in the world. The last person on Earth."

"But you don't believe that. You have proof you're not the last person on Earth." I tried to explain to her.

"I didn't mean like that. I know I'm not the last person on Earth _physically, _I feel like I'm the last person on Earth…_souley." _

"Souley?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh you know what I mean. Like in my soul. Not like the shoe."

"So you believe everyone has lost their soul?" I was thoroughly confused at this point.

"I don't know what to believe." Evangeline looked on the point of tears again.

"Do you know what I believe?" I prompted, building up my confidence for the moment of truth.

"What?" Evangeline turned her flashing green eyes on me, nearly making me lose my train of thought.

"I think, once in your lifetime you find someone. Someone who understands you, someone who needs you just as much as you need them. Someone who is different from you, yet the same. I think you can see your soul inside someone else."

"You mean like a soul mate?" Evangeline looked confused, yet understanding at the same time.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Sure, I had to go using a bunch of emotional words when I could have used only two.

"Too bad. You said a soul mate is someone who needs you just as much as you need them. That means I can't be your soul mate because I need you way more than you need me." Evangeline turned away from me, but stayed under the shelter of my wings.

"Do you really think that?" I let my amusement leak into my voice.

"It's not funny!" Evangeline cried.

"You're right. It's completely serious." I said as I picked Evangeline up by her waist so her face was a few inches above mine. She squeaked as her feet left a few feet off the ground.

"Just like me." I kissed Evangeline, feeling relief flood through me when she immediately started kissing me back. Her fingers made circles around the back of my neck, making me shiver even though I wasn't cold.

"Just like me…" I trailed off as Evangeline kissed me again.

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! It was kinda fluffy at the end, but someone was PMing me a billion times to get some EvangelineXZane in there. Eane? Zvangeline? Zangeline? Same difference…**

**Anyways, about the beginning. The reason there's no wind will be revealed in following chapters. Feel free to take guess though! Remember, Talon was left with the Erasers. But he's not dead or anything, don't worry! Sorry it took so long to upload this, I think the site was having problems.**


	15. Wolves and Fleas talk

**Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. I don't really have a good excuse…cept for the fact my teachers seem to think I have "potential talent" in multiple things (ranging from dodgeball to math…) and have signed me up for a billion different things. **

**Did I mention how much I hate my gym teacher yet? Some how I always get stuck on the guys team when we play dodge ball. And all the guys like throwing balls at girls. Just a fact of nature. I will be bruised forever more…**

**Anyways, thanks to all you awesome reviewers, Willow, shadow, Swimstar, DigiNinMon, LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework, bella245 and CloudyWind732984.**

**And one REALLY big "Good Job" sticker to my reviewer Eclipsevampire. You must be able to read minds or something…To the point where it's kinda freaking me out. Maybe you really ARE a vampire with super powers (mysterious music is cued in now…)**

**Talon's POV**

Being alone is creepy. And trust me, I'm used to being shunned by my fellow classmates. Being alone isn't a new thing to me.

But surviving sure is.

Yeah, I'm the class geek. I sit near the front of the classroom and brave the spitting teacher's wrath. I raise my hand and tell the sub what we're supposed to be doing when he (or she) looks lost. I've gotten slammed into my locker by stupid jocks more times than I can count. And I am not going to start talking about the toilet of doom.

But even then, I had Zane. Evangeline. My mom. Uncle Jake. Aunt Nudge. Aunt Angel.

Right now, I bet you're going "Aunt Angel? I don't remember her being mentioned."

Yeah, me neither.

You're probably also wondering why I'm even taking the time to mention her here.

Cause she's standing here.

Right next to me.

Reading over my shoulder.

Guess what? My mom doesn't know she's alive. Cause she disappeared a year before I was born. And no one's seen her since. So either I suddenly gained a sixth sense and can see dead people, or she's really here.

One other thing. She's the same age as me. Actually, if you want to be technical, I'm three months older than her.

And yet she was born eight years after my mother.

Since my mom's 35 right now, and I'm 15, Angel should technically be 27.

And yet she's not. She is a teenager. A fifteen-year-old teenager. Who happens to be royally pissed at the moment.

**Zane's POV**

I never thought Talon's disappearance would make my life so great. If I had known that's all it would take to get Evangeline….

No, I still miss the little dweeb. I know its hit Evangeline even harder than it's hit me, if possible. How she can be so connected with him, even though they're polar opposites will always amaze me. Evangeline's popular, where Talon has no social skills whatsoever. Evangeline is beautiful, and Talon's…a dweeb. Hate to say it, but my little cousin is a 100 percent American stereotyped nerd. And proud of it, which just makes it that much worse.

But everyone secretly loves the nerd of the class. Very, very deep down somewhere they do. Which is why everyone is down to business around the home front.

"What's the plan lead?" Uncle Gazzy grinned, shaking his blond bangs into his eyes.

"Step 1. Locate the object of desire." Max's eyes had taken on a hard glint since Talon left, and she let no warmth seep into her words.

"Since when have we desired Talon?" The triplets giggled in unison at Hayden's joke. The whole unison thing always kinda creeped me out. It's like living with three robots, which happen to have very sharp fingernails.

Max ignored the triplets, only sparing a fraction of a second to glare at them.

"Step 2. Eliminate all objecting obstacles." Max held up her hands as the softer hearted of the reunited Flock began to argue.

"I am not about to risk my son's life because I didn't have the heart to kill an robot designed to kill me."

"Step 3. Bring Object of Desire home. Never let out of sight again."

We all shifted uncomfortably at this, as the glare of Max's eyes told us she wasn't kidding.

"Oh wait, I think I forgot one. We'll call it step one-half." Max turned her back to us and looked in the mirror hanging in the hallway.

"Find my children's grandfather. Inform him he has some serious explaining to do. Then promptly break fingers one by one until he whimpers please of mercy…" Max trailed off as her eyes flashed, probably thinking of more ways to torture whoever happened to be responsible for taking Talon.

"Max? Let's go discuss some more…human methods of talking to your father…" Fang led a scheming Max out of the room.

As all the people I had grown up around slowly started trailing out of Max's living room, I realized someone standing in the very back of the room. A tall, tan, and strong looking guy.

My father dearest.

"Hi dad?" This was super awkward…considering I'd been living with Max of my own choice for the past three years.

"Son." He acknowledged me briefly, barely making eye contact. I noticed the shuffling of his feet, and the way his eyes darted from his feet, to my face, to his hands.

He finally stopped shuffling and made eye contact with me. We were exactly the same height now, 6 foot. Poor little Evangeline was only 5' 5".

"Son, I feel real bad about not telling you this before. Of course it was guaranteed to happen sometime, but your mother didn't want you to feel any different. And as you weren't raised by the rest of the Tribe there wasn't exactly any golden opportunities…" My father rambled on. I shifted into a more comfortable position knowing a long talk was coming.

"Do you ever feel like there's something you can't explain? Just an extinct to run, run as fast as you can, and get away? Run until your skin sheds and your feet are bare." I was nodding even before he finished. I was thinking of how Evangeline and I ended up in the middle of the forest, and how I had no memory of getting there.

"Well…there's something that happens to all maturing men…women too now thanks to Leah…anyways, as you grow older you will find your body is changing, not just physically, but emotionally too."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh god no, not the Birds and Bee's talk Dad!"

"Not quite Son, not quite."

**OOOOOHHHH! Zane's gonna get the Birds and Bee's talk. Oh wait, no he's not. Wolf and Fleas talk? **

**Soooo? What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Sorry to take so long to update, but then again, I'm not exactly expecting any of you to come storm my house with pitchforks anytime soon. And since NO ONE told me who's POV they wanted, I just did what was easiest for me. Review please!**

**Remember, I'm one of those people who will be absoutley overjoyed if I get ten reviews. And I have 90 right now…so if I get ten, one lucky person will be my 100****th**** reviewer! Yea! Virtual cookie for you! But no virtual lemon poppy-seed bread, cause that makes me feel sick just to think about.**


	16. Blond Angel of Doom

**I'm not going to try to make up an excuse this time. Didn't update, sorry, not much you can do about it. Unless you happen to be Shadow793, who by the way, is my new official best friend. Shadow973, thanks for reminding me what a jerk I was being by not updating. You said it much nicer though…**

**Anyways, I'm here now, I'm writing now, no need for hard feelings (and there's more of you than me…not a very fair fight). **

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this on any other chapter. Why start now. You all (hopefully) know I don't own the Flock, or any Flock related items. **

**Talon's POV**

"Talon!" Angel screeched at me, her blond curls falling into her eyes. She blew up at her bangs, clearly annoyed, and proceeded with ranting me out.

"How the heck did you get here? I've been stuck here for the past three MONTHS!"

**"**How was I supposed to know you were stuck here? I didn't even know you were alive until I met you!"

This girl may be short and skinny, but she freaks me out a little bit.

She just glared at me.

"What?"

She kept glaring. I was getting Goosebumps.

"It's not _my _fault you're here. I don't even know where we are! It _looks _like some god-forsaken Island; it _smells _like some god-forsaken Island, you look like a god-forsaken _girl-_" I was cut off by the Blond Angel of Doom (as I had taken to calling her in my head).

"You know what Talon? Your negative input is _not _helping this situation-"

This time I cut her off.

"My negative _what?"_

"Negative _input_. Your negative input is not helping this situation."

"Where'd you get that from? Dr.Phil?" This girl had a way of getting under my skin.

"No, I did not get it from watching Dr. Phil. I don't even know who Dr. Phil is! If you didn't take the time to find out about your mother's _favorite _flock member, I don't think you deserve to talk to me." She turned her back to me, but stayed sitting on the log we had been sitting on for the past few hours.

"_Favorite? _I would say that Fang was her favorite flock member, after all, she always loved him the most." I could see I hit a nerve here, and strangely, instead of making me feel better I felt like a jerk.

"Max always loved me best. Until they took me away…" Angel trailed off, her eyes going glossy.

"Ang-" I started to apologize, but she held up her hands to stop me.

"I'm going to tell you my story. But there's rules. Rule number one : no interrupting. Rule number two: You cannot repeat _any _of this to _anyone._"

I nodded silently.

"Where to start…" Angel trailed off, and started tapping her fingers against the log. I noticed how clean they looked, how pretty. _No! Bad Talon! _I mentally slapped myself for thinking _anything _about this little spaz was pretty.

"Ok. The year before you were born. The Flock's living happy, Max and Fang are married, no more Ari, no more Itex, blah, blah, blah."

Okaaaaay.

"I _think _Nudge had just had Zane. It's been so long… anyways, we were all watching a movie, hanging out, just being family. I remember that more than anything else, how happy everyone was."

I hoped this wasn't going to be some kind of love story.

"Everyone but me and Max went to bed. Some sort of convention thingy in the morning they wanted to drive to. Dorks…" Angel smiled, but I could see in her eyes how hard telling this to me was.

"Max was playing with my hair. She was telling me how Fang was her best friend for so long. I didn't have any friends then. Apparently someone reading your mind can freak people out…"

I barely held in my snort.

"Max told me that when she and Fang were babies Jeb would roll their cribs close together just so they could see each other. I thought this was the most romantic thing ever…."

This time I snorted. I tried to cover it up with a cough, and ending up choking.

Angel just looked at me.

"They took me away that night, Talon. They drugged me so I wouldn't put up a fight. I was knocked out before they even reached my bed. They didn't even let me leave a note…" Tears started streaking down Angel's rosy cheeks. I felt an overwhelming urge to wipe them away, but firmly crossed my hands in my lap.

"They put me in a tube. It was so dark, I thought I had died. I lost track of time. Food was given to me through a tube in my stomach. Angel lifted up her yellow fitted shirt to her belly button to reveal a startling scar (and a perfectly toned stomach (_No! Bad Talon)_)

"They let me out a year ago. It took me a week to get used to breathing normal air again. I realized I looked the same as I did on the day they stuck me in that torture device. I was still 14." Angel tears were falling freely now.

Without thinking, I reached out and pulled Angel close to me, so her head was resting on my shoulder. She didn't resist, and wasn't ashamed of soaking my shirt either.

"They ran tests on me for a year. Horrible, horrible tests. Tests to test my endurance, my strength, and my morals. The tests of my morals were the hardest to face. "

"What? How can they test morals?" I broke the no interrupting rule.

"Did you ever wonder how they killed off failed experiments in your mom's day? They used medicine. At least they went peacefully. They made…they made _me _kill the failed experiments. It was a choice, kill the experiment, or the whitecoats would kill me."

Angel lifted her eyes up to meet mine.

"As you can see, I'm still alive. Those 23 babies aren't."

"Ang-" I started to comfort her again.

"No! You're going to say it's okay. It's not! Those fourteen YEARS in the test tube changed me. They dulled my powers."

"Powers?" This was the first I had heard of any mysterious powers.

"I can read minds Talon. At least I could. Now I can only get feelings. You don't know how blind it makes me feel…" Angel broke down in tears (again).

"If it makes you feel any better, I always feel blind. I've run into my kitchen table countless times…" I was talking randomly just to try to get Angel to stop crying. Angels shouldn't cry, everyone knows that.

"I'm sorry Talon…" Angel whispered into my shoulder.

"It's okay, really. I'm used to girl's crying on my shoulder. Evangeline went through an…. emotional stage. Only Zane could get her out of it."

"No, I meant I'm sorry the whitecoats dragged you into this."

Angel must have had seen my confused look.

"I mean about you and me." She tried to clarify.

"I'm still lost."

Angel's perfect eyebrows came together in confusion.

"You mean they didn't tell Max when you were born? They promised…why should I have expected them to keep that promise though? They didn't keep any others."

I must have looked so confused at this moment; I blush just thinking about it.

Angel raised up her hand facing me. Without thinking, I raised mine to match hers. As our palms touched, I realized something.

Every grove, every scar, ever imperfection in my hands, were mirrored in Angel's own.

There, on my thumb was the two-inch scar I got when I was two and tried to fly down the stairs. I ended up hitting the picture of the Flock instead.

There it was on Angel's hand.

I brought my other hand up to find Angel's, trying hopelessly to find something I had that she didn't.

There on my knuckles were purple scars from punching the water fountain.

There they were on Angel's hand.

"Oh Talon." I jerked my head up to meet Angel's worried gaze.

"There's so much they didn't tell you."

**HEY PEEPS! If you actually made it this far in the story, you have no idea how proud I am of you. I'm going to be wrapping this fic up in the next five chapters or so (it's my baby! I don't want to let it go…). I SHOULD be better about updating now that I'm sure I passed Science…but if I don't, follow Shadow793's example. **


	17. Angel's Knowledge

**I really really really want to be reading stories right now, but I was in a typing mood, and I figured if I didn't write this up now, you guys wouldn't get it for a very, very long time. **

**YOU PEEPS NEED TO TELL ME Whose POV YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE IN!**

**OH! JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, I'M GIVING UP GOING TO THE BOOKSTORE RIGHT NOW TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU. MAXIMUM RIDE 4 IS CALLING ME!**

**Ok, on with the story!**

**Talon's POV**

_**Flashback to last chapter**_

_There, on my thumb was the two-inch scar I got when I was two and tried to fly down the stairs. I ended up hitting the picture of the Flock instead._

_There it was on Angel's hand._

_I brought my other hand up to find Angel's, trying hopelessly to find something I had that she didn't._

_There on my knuckles were purple scars from punching the water fountain._

_There they were on Angel's hand._

"_Oh Talon." I jerked my head up to meet Angel's worried gaze._

"_There's so much they didn't tell you."_

_**End Flashback**_

I slowly traced the scars on Angel's hands before looking down at my own. 

"Angel? What's going on?" I automatically sounded defensive as I traced her hands.

"Talon, have you ever heard the term 'soul-mate'?" Angel asked me cautiously as she swiped a stray strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Duh. Everyone has. What does that have to do with me, you, and whitecoats?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Talon, don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad…I'm processing the non-existent information you're giving me." I snapped at her.

"Talon, stop. Breathe. Listen. The whitecoats were running out of money. That's what happens when you run experiments no one can know about. So they started their own version of eHarmony. Except their version is guaranteed to work." 

"That's stupid. Dating services never work right." I glared at my shoe. 

"That's where the science comes in. They're not just _helping _people find their soul mates anymore. They're making soul mates."

"What?" 

"They're _creating _people who are perfectly matched. Not just their souls, but their bodies too. It's this whole new idea of 'make-a-perfect-race' kinda thing." Angel looked up at me.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I felt my heart speed up as I awaited Angel's answer.

"Geez, Talon. You're supposed to be the smart one, aren't you? Figure it out." 

She said as she raised her hand to mine. Only this time I didn't notice the scars. I noticed how her hand fit perfectly into mine, every crease and groove in my hand matched hers.

"I was born too early, Talon."

"What?" I was too busy looking at our hands to really listen.

"I was made for you, Talon." Angel lifted up her bright blue eyes to meet mine.

Talk about a turn-on sentence. 

**Sorry for cutting it off so short, but I'm working on the next chapter right now! I love Spring Break! **

**I can't believe it's been over a month since I last updated…I feel like such a bad person…sorry. I should update at least once more this week, and then more frequently after then. It's just…usually when I write, I don't have to think at all about what I'm typing. Now I'm overthinking everything, and it's messing my chapter up.**

**OOOOOHHHHHH! I just finished The Final Warning! It's short, but amazing! **


	18. Money Can't Buy Everything

**Max's POV (I haven't done hers for a while!)**

"We are leaving in five!" I screeched down each hallway, just like old times. Except for in old times, we weren't searching for my own child. I felt my fingers getting restless, and I drummed then against my hip while waiting for the others.

"Calm down." Fang materialized behind me, causing me to nearly jump a foot in the air.

"Oh will you just shut up?" I snapped. Fang came around and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to lose him Fang. I don't want to…" I trailed off, knowing he would understand.

"Neither do I, neither does anyone! But having a heart attack won't help him much, will it?" He raised his hand to lift up my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"No…" I sighed, defeated. "But staying here won't help much either! So we are leaving! As in, now!" I broke away from his arms and attempted to storm outside.

Storming away angrily doesn't work nearly as well when you hit something rock hard and land on your butt.

"Ooph." I felt the air woosh out of my lungs.

"Max?" Fang called from the hallway. I heard his footsteps quickening to reach me.

"Stay Fang." The footsteps immediately stopped. He may be second in command, but I'm still leader.

I looked up into the face of the rock wall. I could barely confine my smirk.

"Why am I never informed of these family get-togethers? It would seem that I am the black sheep of the family. But then I remember I'm related to you, and it'd be too weird to have two black sheep in one family. So therefore I must be the blonde sheep!" I randomly rambled, trying to think if there were any good reasons for not kicking his butt.

"Your charm is wearing off, Max." The giant rock smirked at me.

"Yours too! Oh wait, you never had any." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Children. I would hope that you could at least _try _to act like mature adults?" My so-called-father stepped in through the door.

"Get out." I snarled at Jeb, but aimed the response at my brother also.

"Fine. If you don't appreciate our services, we'll find someone who does!" With that, Jeb started to walk –very slowly I might add- to the front door.

"Wait." Fang appeared behind me.

"I thought I told you to stay." I whispered into his ear.

"I'm not a dog, Max." His dark eyes bore into mine.

"Fine. Stay. Whatever." I turned back to my 'family'.

"Why are you here?" I snarled at both of them. "What more do you want of me? You already took one of the most important things in my life away from me."

Jeb sighed.

"Oh Max, you are still so naïve."

"I know you are, but what am I?" I retorted. I heard Fang attempted not to laugh at me behind my back. I 'accidentally' elbowed him in the stomach.

"I know where you can find your son." Jeb smiled, clearly thinking he had won us over.

"And why, oh brilliant one, are you sharing this information with us?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Because it's the right thing to do," I nearly snorted here. "And, because I care about you, Maximum."

"You care about me enough to ship my own son off to some random place to be tested! Your own flesh and bone!" I snapped.

"Max." Jeb cut me off.

"Max, I know where Talon is. I can give you this information."

"Okaaaaay…"

"But it's going to cost you."

**Okay, maybe not the best chapter ever, but also not the worst, right? Review!**


	19. Attack of the Max Clones

Whoo

**Whoo. Sorry for not updating. I've been uber-busy with everything. Right now I'm in the process of packing for some conservation camp my school is shipping my whole grade off to for a week. Should be fun.**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Max, I know where Talon is. I can give you this information."_

_"Okaaaaay…"_

_"But it's going to cost you."_

**Max's POV**

I think my heart just stopped. It certainly isn't working normally, otherwise I wouldn't feel this crushing weight on it. Without thinking, I leaned against Fang, wanted any support I could find.

"How much do you want?" Fang narrowed his eyes. It's not like we were poor, we just weren't filthy rich. We were just your average, middle class, All-American family.

Or something like that.

My so-called-brother laughed. Incase you haven't caught on yet, he was the giant rock I was ranting about earlier.

"We don't need money from the likes of you. We need something much more valuable."

Oh, the likes of _us?_

"Ex_cuse_ me?" I placed my hands on my hips, preparing for a showdown.

"Max, darling, you know how valuable you are, right?" My father dearest attempted to reach out and touch me.

"Yeah. Whatever." I shrugged away from him.

"Your very _existence_ is a medical breakthrough."

"Haven't we gone through this before?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What you don't understand, Maximum, is that in the greater scheme of things, you -actually, more of your DNA- can change the world."

"I saved the world already! Been there, saved that! What's different this time?"

"What's different is the fact that human's are imperfect. Always have been, always will be. They _will _mess something up again. And you might not be around to save the world next time."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"All we need is cells from you."

"Cells. Like, the little things that create you."

"Yeah. Basically."

"So what do you want with my cells?"

"We'll preserve them. Freeze them, if you will. When the time comes that you are needed to save the world again, all we will have to do is extract the nucleus of some donor cell, and insert your genetic material into the empty cell."

"So basically you want to make a bunch of Max Clones." That actually came from Fang.

"We don't _want_ to. We must though, if the world has any hope of surviving."

"So no pressure or anything." Ari sneered at me.

"I thought you were supposed to be six feet underground, under a R.I.P boulder." I snapped.

"Eh, the afterlife didn't suit me."

"Figures. How many circles of flaming bar-b-q ness did you go through?"

"They couldn't handle me. Spat me back out." He conquered.

"Why does this not surprise me?"

"Children!" Jeb snapped.

"Sorry." Ari and I mumbled together, while glaring at each other.

"So. Decision time. Choose Max, either we keep Talon, and you can keep your DNA, or we can give him back, on the condition you allow us to extract cells from you."

Seems like an easy decision, right?

Not so much. How did I know they wouldn't turn all the mini-mes into a army, and take over the world. Or torture them. Or starve them.

And it would be all my fault.

**Sorry, kinda confusing chapter there. Hope you understand it. I'm in the process of packing for a school trip, and had to keep running back and forth from my sock bin to the computer. AND for the four night, five day trip, I got stuck on the guys bus. These are the guys who STILL think it's amusing to flick girls in the back of the head. GROW UP ALREADY!!**

**Grrrr!**


	20. Author's Note

Sorry guys

**Sorry guys. I know I shouldn't actually be writing anything on here until I update, but unfortunately, I don't think I'll be updating this story soon. I just wanted to let you guys know since I said I would be updating once a week. I just can't think of anything **_**good **_**to write for this story anymore, and the fact that I haven't written anything in the last three months doesn't help either. I started a new story to get my fingers flowing again though, and I'm really excited about where it's going to go. **

**AND THE NEW STORY IS (CUE DRUM ROLL)…**

**Birdsong **

**I'm so sorry, really. I'll probably come back to this fic eventually, just not right now.**


	21. Coming Back

**Sigh…. contrary to popular belief, I have not, in fact, fallen off the face of the Earth, or died, ect. It's been a really long time since I've been writing on Fanfiction. I honestly don't know what happened, I just kind of…overdid it, I guess. I lost interest completely. I really don't want to leave this story though, so I am working to finish it. As long as we're being honest here…I haven't written much at all. My best friend's mom had breast-cancer a few years back, and is walking the Three-Day 60-mile walk this year, and I'm doing it with her and my best friend. The training is really hard! Within the last few weeks I've been really, really sick with Whooping Cough (NOT fun…) and have been completely drained. I've also started working really hard on an independent project that an editor I talked to thinks I can get published!! So anyways…(ha, completely random, but I love how ELLEN says 'anyways'!)**

Flashback from three chapters ago…

_I slowly traced the scars on Angel's hands before looking down at my own._

"_Angel? What's going on?" I automatically sounded defensive as I traced her hands._

"_Talon, have you ever heard the term 'soul-mate'?" Angel asked me cautiously as she swiped a stray strand of hair away from her eyes._

**Talon's POV**

Angel stared at me, her blue eyes searching my face for a sign, any sign that I either approved of or was horribly disgusted by her. I brought my fingertips up to rest on my brow and closed my eyes. I couldn't think. Not with her this close, not with her seeming to actually…_care_. Angel was exactly the kind of girl I pictured myself with when I dared to dream of my future (if one still existed). Especially when Evangeline and Zane were going to parties, or even just around each other, just watching the way they naturally gravitated towards each other gave me sharp pains below my ribs. I always had assumed it was because Public Displays of Affection made me nauseous. Now, with millions of snippets of conversations and memories flying through my head I realized it was because _I was jealous. _

I shook my head in a desperate attempt to clear it. My father would never felt this way. He would have known exactly what to say, and how to say it. I couldn't even _think_, much less talk at the moment. I kept my eyes squinted shut and concentrated on releasing air through my nose without snorting or anything stupid-looking. I tapped my calloused fingers against my collarbone, a bad habit left over from middle school. I tapped beats into the smooth skin pulled taunt below my neck. _One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three…_

Soft fingers covered my right hand, immediately freezing my fingers. I kept my eyes squinted shut, this time because of the fear that I would open them only to find Angel laughing at me. Angel's fingers trailed over my knuckles, pulling my right hand up and around her slender waist. I blushed red, recalling the memory of the last time I was this close to a girl. The girl had been drunk, and had asked me for a ride home. I ended up puked on and laughed at.

Angel raised a delicate golden eyebrow at me, sensing my feelings, but continued to trace her left hand up and around my neck. We were still standing, in an attempt to keep ourselves dry from the dew, which stained the grass until almost sundown.

Angel brought her head down to rest on my shoulder. My shoulders, never deemed broad enough by other girls, seemed giant compared to her slight frame. Smiling, I blew a wisp of Angel's hair out of my mouth as the wind picked up. I opened my mouth to say something, but found her fingers clamped over my lips.

"Shhh. I haven't had any human contact for a really, really long time. Boys are known for saying stupid things at touching moments like this. So I'm just going to tell you now not to say anything." She whispered. I wondered why she felt the need to whisper, even as it was so painfully obvious we were the only ones within miles of each other. Finally, it clicked and I realized she didn't want to break our peacefulness with words, just had to make sure I didn't do the same. I sighed contently as Angel settled back into my chest.

Angel fit perfectly into my arms. I had my doubts, but Angel always knew. She was perfect.

_Flashback: Last Chapter:_

"_How much do you want?" Fang narrowed his eyes._

"_Max, darling, you know how valuable you are, right?" My father dearest attempted to reach out and touch me._

"_Yeah. Whatever." I shrugged away from him._

"_Your very __existence__ is a medical breakthrough."_

"_So. Decision time. Choose Max, either we keep Talon, and you can keep your DNA, or we can give him back, on the condition you allow us to extract cells from you."_

**Zane POV:**

I laughed from my position stretched out on her bed as Evangeline scurried past me, wearing a tank top and my own grey sweatpants. My sweatpants looked almost comical on her; the ends dragged nearly four inches on the ground and she had rolled the waistband over six times. Holes were appearing around the beaten bottom hem, but Evangeline refused to let me buy her a new pair. She loved those sweatpants more than anything she owned in her own closet. Her dark hair waved down to the small of her back, swaying with every step she took and glistening forward when she leaned to throw something else off the floor of her room into her bag.

I stood up and stretched, turning in a full circle to twist my back. I gasped when my eyes reached her closet door.

"_Eva_ngeline! You _swore _you gave me back my letter-jacket! I've been looking for it for the past three weeks!" I gasped in mock-horror as I clutched a hand to my chest and fell forward onto my knees. "What have I done to deserve a fate such as this? Forever doomed to wander the halls of cruel, cold, high school without my letter-jacket? Meanwhile, the girl who I trust most in the _world _has been _hiding _it from me?" I pinched the inside of my arm to keep from laughing as Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, poor Zane gets _cold _at school. Psh." She continued to scour her room to find materials she might need on the search to find her brother.

I couldn't help laughing this time. She had a very true point: I never got cold anymore. _She _really _was _the one who needed that jacket. I laughed as I scooted over on my knees to where she was digging through her drawers.

With my jacket behind my back, I lifted one knee so I was in proposing position.

"Will you, Evangeline Ride, the love of my life, accept this gift of my letter-jacket so you will never freeze out in the cold, dark, world when I'm not there to protect you?" I kept my gaze on her eyes, not having the self-control to contain my smirk.

She grinned.

"I do." With those two words she extended her left hand to me. Spur of the moment, I kissed her ring finger. _Someday, _I thought, _someday._

"GAH!!!"

Evangeline and I both spun in 180-degree circles as we heard a very loud gasp coming from the hallway. We peered out her door (which we were required to leave open whenever we were alone ever since Evangeline's 15th birthday party when I fell asleep with my arm around her. Nothing more than that happened, really, but Aunt Max tends to be a wee-bit overprotective of her children.) And saw Fang staggering away down the hallway, nearly completely bent over. I crossed the distance between us with three steps and laid a hand on Fang's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Uncle Fang?" He continued to pant heavily.

"You…. you get away from me." He gasped. Evangeline's eyebrows came together and she pinched her lips tightly against each other, habits that only occurred when she was upset.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Her eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Honestly, Evangeline, I _saw you._ I saw him…and you…" Fang's eyes darted around the hallway, I suspected looking for escape.

Evangeline gave me a look. I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Dad, I'm going to get mom, you're kind of scaring me…" Evangeline's eyes darted around the hall while she tried to calm her father. Her eyes landed on me.

"_You." _She mouthed. _"Come here." _She twitched her finger at me, motioning me forward. "_Watch him." _She used her fingers shaped as a 'v' to point at her eyes, and then pointed at her father.

I shook my head. "_No!" _I mouthed back, shaking my head. "_He's going crazy!" _I spun my finger at the side of my head for effect. Evangeline shook her head and scowled at me.

_"You will." _She gave me a last look before sprinting to find her mother. I sighed and dropped down on the floor next to Uncle Fang.

Fang rolled his head over to look at me. He then shook his head, as if he was disappointed.

"I honestly thought I could trust you. You seemed like a good kid. I thought you'd want Evangeline to go to college, to get a job, to at _least _finish high school before you two settled down." He shook his head again.

I snorted-choked. "_What?" _I felt my eyes bugging out. Fang's eyes narrowed at me.

"You asked Evangeline to…. to _marry _you. And she said…yes." He was talking very slow, as if I was the one who was crazy now.

I started at him to confirm he was completely serious before bursting out in laughter. I clutched my sides and banged my head against the wall. Fang scooted away from me, probably thinking I really was crazy.

By the time I could calm myself down enough to stop the tears of laughter from running down my face, Max and Evangeline had arrived, and were both staring at me with ironically the same quizzical look. This made it even harder to control my laughter. When I could finally speak, my voice came out strained from laughter.

"Fang saw me giving you my coat. He thought I proposed." Evangeline turned to look at her dad.

"Really? Have you _no _faith in me?" Evangeline shot him a cold look before storming back to her room. I was torn between laughing again and being insulted.

Fang sighed as Max shot him looks from across the hall.

"Guess I have some apologizing to do." He whispered to me as he eyed Max, trying to gauge how angry she was.

"Good luck." I whispered back, standing to confront my own problems. Fang and I parted ways and both retreated down the hallway in different directions to console the women we loved.

**I know, this was a total filler chapter. I honestly thought about adding more action to it, but I have nothing planned out and just wrote what I felt like. It felt good to write again, even if my writing suffers! Any readers who have stuck with me this far, I absolutely and completely love you. I'm not writing for me anymore, I really am writing for **_**you. **_**Is it a little ridiculous to say that I feel like I could be friends with any of you in real life (…well, you know, like where we actually see each other). Cheesy of me? Sadly so. **


End file.
